Gwisgwch ferch
by North of the North
Summary: THIS IS IN WELSH. THERE IS JUST NO LANGUAGE OPTION FOR WELSH YET. Dydw i ddim yn meddwl bod yr hyn a ddigwyddodd i mi yn arferol.


Gown Girl Welsh version

01 Mar 19

Title: Gwisgwch ferch

Summary: Dydw i ddim yn meddwl bod yr hyn a ddigwyddodd i mi yn arferol. Mae'r darluniau eraill ar y dudalen gyda fi, (wedi'u harddangos yn falch yn ystafell waith Madeline ar y bedestal ar gyfer prosiectau cyfredol), dydyn nhw byth yn siarad neu'n hel clecs na gwneud dim heblaw aros yn llonydd ar y dudalen lle mae'n ymddangos mai dim ond fi sydd â'r rhyddid i symud o gwmpas.

* * *

Dydw i ddim yn rhy siwr os yw'n normal ... yr hyn a ddigwyddodd i mi hynny yw.

Fel, er bod yr hyn mae'r ferch (gymaint yn fwy na fi) sy'n crwydro o gwmpas (tu allan i'r dudalen hon!) yn yr ystafell hon weithiau yn meddwl, dwi'n fwy na sgetsys ar ddarn o bapur yn unig.

Mae'r darluniau eraill ar y dudalen gyda fi, wedi'u harddangos yn falch yn ystafell waith Madeline ar y bedestal ar gyfer prosiectau cyfredol, dydyn nhw byth yn siarad neu'n hel clecs na gwneud unrhyw beth heblaw am aros yn llonydd ar y dudalen lle mae'n ymddangos mai dim ond fi sydd â'r rhyddid i symud o gwmpas.

Ac felly, heb neb arall o gwmpas, y mae fy nosweithiau a'm dyddiau wedi eu llenwi â diflastod, heblaw pan fo Madeline yno.

Dydw i ddim yn gwybod a all hi fy ngweld yn symud o gwmpas a cheisio dal ei sylw, neu fy nghlywed yn galw arni. Weithiau mae hi'n edrych yn ei hôl hi o'i gwaith yn gwnïo mwy o ddillad ac yn edrych yn fwy garw, ac rwy'n gobeithio ei bod hi wedi clywed fy llais ond yna mae hi'n edrych yn ôl gyda'i gilydd ar ei phapurau, mae hi'n braslunio mwy o ddyluniadau fel yr hyn rwy'n credu y dylwn ei gael yn unig , neu yn ôl i lawr wrth ei gwaith gwnïo ac yn parhau ymlaen am oriau ar y tro. Digon hir i'r haul ymestyn ar draws yr ystafell, a hithau weithiau'n codi ei phen yn ddigon hir i adael yr ystafell, gan ddod yn ôl gyda bwyd weithiau, neu i symud yn ôl a chwarae ar flwch llithro DU weithiau mae'n ei dal yn ôl gyda'i chlustiau ac yn siarad yn uchel , bron fel pe bai hi'n siarad â rhywun o'r enw "Alex. "

Weithiau, rwy'n casáu'r person hwn o Alex am allu siarad â hi, os ydyn nhw'n siarad â'i gilydd mewn gwirionedd. Neu, o leiaf yn gallu cymryd sylw Madeline pan mai'r cyfan yr wyf am ei gael yw'r un sylw.

Hoffwn pe bai'n siarad â mi.

Am y tro, y cyfan y gallaf ei wneud yw ei gwylio, a rhyfeddu amdani hi a'i bywyd, ac, yn bwysicaf oll, tybed a fydd hi byth yn gweld fy mod yn fyw ac yn sownd ar y dudalen hon.

Beth fydd yn digwydd ar y diwrnod y mae hi'n ei wneud ac mae'n gweithio ar y dyluniadau gyda'r bobl o'm hamgylch, beth am y cynllun i chwaraeon ar gyfer gwisg Aeaf ar thema Gwyn a phinc?

Fydd hi'n sylwi mod I'n fyw yna?

A beth fydd yn digwydd os nad yw hi'n gwneud hynny?

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
Cheers,  
North  
#Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
_**

* * *

**Rwy'n gobeithio eich gweld i gyd mewn lluniau o streiciau'r hinsawdd sy'n digwydd ledled y byd! Dwi wedi bod yn streicio bob dydd Gwener nawr ers misoedd. Mae arnom angen cynifer o bobl ag sy'n bosibl i wneud hynny. Os oeddech yn mwynhau fy ngwaith yma, ystyriwch gymryd awr, neu fwy, o'ch amser i fynd a sefyll dros ein dyfodol. Bydd yr argyfwng hinsawdd hwn yn golygu fy mod yn fwy tebygol o farw o newid hinsawdd nag yr wyf fi'n marw o henaint, heb sôn am bawb arall ar y ddaear o dan fygythiad hefyd. Mae angen gweithredu. Felly, os gwelwch yn iawn, gwnewch bopeth a allwch.  
Iechyd da  
Gogledd  
#Fridays ar gyfer #Strike yn y dyfodol ar gyfer taro #Climate hinsawdd #fff**


End file.
